Worldwide
by Cici2116
Summary: HitsuKarin songfic inspired by Big Time Rush's Worldwide :


**Well guys I felt like making a songfic with my favorite Bleach couple HitsuKarin! Yay! Anyways tell me what you guys think…and who knows? Maybe I just might write another one, because I love music and I try to understand what lyrics mean.**

**Back to the subject of the** **story…this songfic was inspired by Big Time Rush's Worldwide. Hope you guys like it!**

Toshiro Hitsugaya grabbed his cell phone, Matsumoto was bothering him about him "doing too much paperwork" which was unusual for this busty vice-captain to do. She told him that he should go to sleep so he could grow taller. He would have gotten after her, but he was just to tired to do that, so he went to his bedroom to try to get a well deserved good night's rest, but even though being as tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. He didn't get a chance to call her today…..he didn't get to hear her voice. So having decided he couldn't go to see until he did so. The young taicho of the 10th division grabbed his cell phone and went on top of the roof so he could look at the sky. Before he lost his nerve to call her he dialed the young raven-haired girl's number.

Karin was asleep, having a dream about being on Japan's National Women's Soccer team and having her family and her white-haired boyfriend cheering her on as she was about to score the winning goal. She woke up to the ringtone and vibration to her phone and saw it was an unexpected phone call from her boyfriend whom she missed so much! She answered it, "Hello? Toshiro?" she asked, she would have sounded more excited if she hadn't been woken up, even if it was time for her to get up.

"Yeah, so before you tell me anything else, how was your day? You know I miss you." he said.

Karin chuckled, "Well technically, my day is about to start, and I miss you too Toshiro."

"O, I'm sorry did I wake you up from another dream about soccer?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I was about to score the winning goal of the women's FIFA for Japan!" she said trying to sound mad. She tried to sound mad, to tease him, but it would never work because she could never be mad at her boyfriend for calling her, now matter what time of the day it was.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but it's just that I couldn't sleep." He told his girlfriend apologetically. The truth was that Toshiro needed to hear Karin's voice; it calmed him down to no end so he could try to go to bed more peacefully.

"It's okay, I just really miss you Toshiro." She said trying not to sound too upset, she wanted to be strong, though she couldn't help, but tell him she missed him.

"I miss you too, but I'm not that far away, we will be together soon whenever you graduate high school like you want. Then when we are together again it will be just like old times. We will pick up right where we left off." Toshiro said lovingly to his girlfriend.

The thing was that Karin said she would join Soul Society with her brother. Ichigo was now the taicho of the 5th squad and was going to ask Rukia to marry him, to which everyone around him told him it was about time.

The Soutaicho even agreed to Karin joining them whenever she was ready. He said that she was allowed because he believed that Karin would be a great addition to the Soul Society. Whenever Karin would get to the Soul Society she would not have to go to the academy. She was all ready powerful enough to become a Vice- Captain, though she had her sights on something more. She wanted to become a taicho, and that captain spot in the 9th division was still open. All Karin needed to do was learn Bankai, and she would be ready to become a captain. Her boyfriend, the 10th division taicho, did not approve of this. He knew what a taicho's job required, and he did not want his girlfriend being put into all of the stress, let alone dangers of being a captain. 

"Well I just wanted to see how you were, goodb-" he was interrupted.

"No don't say good-bye, please." Karin pleaded.

"Hey, where is that tough as nails girl that I love? You know it won't be long, you will be here as soon as we know it." Toshiro told her. Little did Karin know was that Toshiro was suffering as well, but he didn't mind waiting for her, he wanted her to do all she wanted in the world of the living before coming to Soul Society.

"I know I need to be strong." Karin tried to say without a crack in her voice.

"It won't be long, you're the one I want, and the one I am and I will wait for. You want to know something Karin?"

"What Toshiro?"

"I'll be thinking about you all the time, no matter what the distance that is keep us apart."

"Well what about those other girls in Soul Society? If they look anything like Matsumoto…"

"Yes I might meet a lot of girls here that know me as Captain Hitsugaya, but you are the only one who will know me as Toshiro, so please don't worry about them Karin, you have my heart."

"I probably could sneak up to Soul Society with Ichigo this weekend. Ichigo is going to see Rukia this weekend so I can probably go along with him?"

"Karin, you and I both know that you have that major soccer tournament this weekend. You cannot miss the tournament, especially since you are the captain. Now I know that being a Captain there, and being a captain in Soul Society is not the same, but it has a same purpose. You have to lead them to victory in that soccer tournament." 

"Your right, I just wish that I could visit more often." 

"I'm never that far away, soon we will be together, and we can pick up from where we left off last time you were here in Soul Society."

"Yeah, plus Ichigo is going to be going to Soul Society more often to visit Rukia. He is going to ask for her hand this weekend! Don't tell anyone though, especially Rangiku!"

"Karin, you know very well I don't trust Matsumoto that well with any important secrets."

"Yeah, I know." Karin said with a little chuckle.

"Yes now remember, it won't be long before we see each other and begin where we left off." He said and then continued,

"I think I should go and let you go to sleep. Good-b"

"I told you! No more goodbyes!"

"You are right this time, we won't be apart long enough for us to say goodbye"

Toshiro knew this was true, and even if it wasn't Toshiro knew he would wait for Karin as long as she needed. Also, it wouldn't help that fact, by the fact that he would be thinking about Karin all the time.

"Though sometime Toshiro, I think that Hinamori might be better for you than me."

Toshiro didn't respond to her, so Karin continued,

"She is your childhood best friend, she is way prettier than me, and she is a shinigami."

This lead Toshiro to respond, "No matter life takes me, whether it be here in Soul Society, or there in the human world, you are still the one and only girl on my mind. Before you say anything more about how you think Hinamori is better, let me just say that there is no one better for me than you. Sure Hinamori was my childhood friend, but you are my best friend. She is pretty, but you are beautiful. She is a shinigami, but you are human, and sooner or later you will become a shinigami. Also even if I don't like the fact, you will become a great captain. See you are the best anyone could ask for, there are going to be tons of guys after you, but please always remember you are mine."

"Thanks Toshiro." 

"Now I think I should go, good-"

"No! No goodbyes, remember?"

"Yes I'm sorry. So I will see you later because it won't be long." He told the girl he was waiting on.

"Hey, you know I will be thinking about you." Karin told her white-haired boyfriend.

"And I will be thinking about you worldwide, but before I hang up, I just want to say that I will meet a bunch of girls that know me by my haori, but don't worry because you have my heart, and that is something those other girls don't have."

**Well guys I hope you liked it! If you guys have any more song suggestions, I will be happy to take them! Whether it be for IchiRuki, or HitsuKarin. Let me know! Well thanks for reading please REVIEW! :D**


End file.
